A New Forbidden Jutsu
by LadyJaydHosoki
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction so please be kind. Orochimaru has devoped a new jutsu and is using the Hidden Village of the Cloud's nin to test it out. KakaOC SasuSaku NaruHina. Rated for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------

Please remember this is my first Fan fiction. I realize this is short but I would like to know what people think of the concept before I continue with the story. If you would like for me to continue please review and let me know. Also if you can think of a better name for this fiction let me know in the reviews also. I have adapted to a writing style that I've enjoyed reading so please be kind in your criticism.

--------------------------------

**Chapter 1 –**

I was fighting Cloud ninja. I knew who they were, their weaknesses, and should have been able to take them down easily; however I was out numbered, ten to one, those weren't odds that I liked but I would not fail. I had five shuriken left and two were sent towards the nin behind me. I leaped forward sending a fist into the third's gut, then a foot into the fourth's chest, then I was hit from behind, right in the back of the head, everything started to fade and then darkness came over me.

**--6 Months Later--**

**Kakashi's PoV**

Woken up so early in the morning was not my way of starting the day, but it was the Hokage's request that brought me out of bed and so I shouldn't keep her waiting. I brought my left hand up and ran my fingers through my silver hair giving a scratch to the back of my head once my hand reached it. Finally I reached the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. Once I heard her grant me entrance I placed my right hand on the door notch and slid it open.

I bowed upon entering the office only standing once the Hokage began to speak. As I looked up I took note of a woman I use to know, though her reason for being here was beyond me. The Hidden Village of the Cloud and Hidden Village of the Leaf had become enemies again long ago when Cloud broke a treaty we had with them. My one visible eye blinked once as I noticed the two chopsticks holding her hair up and off her neck. Quickly I was on her, shoving her against the wall with my forearm pressed into her neck.

"What are you doing!" I heard Tsunade-sama ask as I hastily removed the sticks from her hair. "My apologizes, but these chopsticks are one of the items this nin uses as weapons." I taused the sticks on Tsunade-sama's desk and looked back to the female nin, my forearm still holding her against the wall. Soon, however, I was shoved off with her feet and the woman quickly moved into a deep bow apologizing most sincerely, '_She must be the reason I was summoned here. Did we capture her?_' My questions would soon be answered as the Hokage once again began speaking, "The Hidden Village of the Cloud has asked for our help in a matter that might actually concern Konoha as a whole."

**Aya's PoV**

I had to admit; my heart jumped into my throat the moment the Leaf nin pinned me against the wall, but not because I was afraid. I'd met this particular Leaf nin before our treaty was broken, we took the Chunnin exams at the same time, me on my team and he on his of course. I was unable to obtain the pleasure of facing off with him, but I watched him fight and I was very impressed. We spoke only for a short amount of time. I still remembered his name, Kakashi-san, I wondered if he remembered mine; he certainly remembered parts of my fighting tactics.

My attention was soon back on the Hokage as she began to explain the situation, "It seems many of their shinobis have been turning up missing, only to reappear with Sound forehead protectors on and fighting against their friends, family, and lovers. They believe Orochimaru is behind this as they heard the Hidden Village of the Sound belongs to him. Your mission is to head back to the Cloud village and to assist in removing the influence of the Sound." Her voice lowered as did her head as she leaned over her desk propping herself with her hands, "Kakashi, the Cloud are hoping to mend the many indiscretions that have occurred between our two villages and are hoping this will be the start of a long friendship. Please pick your team, they have requested the aid of my healing abilities, however; you and I both know I can not leave Konoha. I am suggesting that you take your team with you, along with the Hyuuga heiress."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – **

**Sakura's PoV**

_"So we are going to Cloud. Pretty ballsy of them to just up and ask for help, don't cha think?"_ I couldn't help but smirk at my inner self, after all; the Cloud village is the reason our main family has been at end with each other for so long. I shifted the weight of my pack once more before rounding the corner to reach the gates. _"So we are going to possibly face off against Sound again… I wonder if I will get to see Sasuke... It's been so long…." _A soft smile and light blush played across my features as I approached Naruto and the woman visiting woman. Bowing once I reached them I gave her a smile though it was only half hearted, I wonder if she could tell, "Hello, I'm Haruno, Sakura!"

My attention was soon given to the loud nin and my team mate Naruto as she finally noticed my presence and greeted me with his hearty hello and hug. I growled lowly but he paid little mind to it as he noticed Hinata approaching.

**Naruto's PoV**

So this is a ninja from the Hidden Village of the Cloud… she doesn't look all that tough. I let out an audible humph and noticed the Cloud woman. Finally Sakura decided to show, granted she wasn't late but it seemed like she took for ever. I lunged at her giving her a hug; I was all to excited to be going on such an important mission with my team. Finally the onibabaa had seen that I've grown enough to be entrusted to go on a mission such as this one. My attention was soon given to the shy nin approaching slowly with her head down and a brighter smile quickly plastered across my face. "Hinata-chan!" now why was she coming! Oh, yea, probably for scouting, Neji was out on a mission already, course I would rather have Hinata-chan with us over Neji any day.

Even though I've known Hinata-chan for so long she still seemed to get a little ill around me, I had began to wonder it if was the way a smelled for a while but Sakura-chan assured me it wasn't. I had to admit to myself Hinata-chan was cute with that bit of red always on her cheeks.

**Kakashi's PoV**

I could see the look of shock on Naruto and Sakura's faces when I came around the corner, but even I know the appropriate times to be late, and this wasn't one of them. Looking between the two of them for a short time I soon gave my attention to Aya, "Are we ready to go?" I figured the sooner we left the better, there were sure to be assassins out for our little group. I'd taken it upon myself not to tell Sakura and Naruto that Orochimaru and Sasuke have a high possibility of being there, or… still being there from what the Hokage and I were told. They didn't need anymore, they where probably thinking it anyway. I turned and headed out the front gate knowing the others would follow.


End file.
